


No Mercy

by kloseted



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, God Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Yuta calls Jaehyun princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloseted/pseuds/kloseted
Summary: Yuta thinks Jaehyun’s crying face and wrecked voice is the cutest.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	No Mercy

Jaehyun’s palms hurt with how hard he’s pressing his nails into soft skin. 

The collar around his neck feels tight and loose at the same time, his hair is plastered to his forehead, and Jaehyun is sure that he’s going to lose what’s left of his mind in the next couple of seconds if Yuta keeps kissing up the length of his dick. 

“I’m gonna cum. Let me cum, let me cum,” Jaehyun begs for what feels like the millionth time that night when he feels Yuta’s hot tongue leisurely laving over his balls. Yuta’s hand quickens once again, and Jaehyun squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to bring himself over the edge. Just as he feels himself about to let go, his body going rigid, and abs contracting the warmth around his cock is gone, and Jaehyun sobs. He drags his nails down against the sheets and twists against the damp bedding that sticks to his skin.

“You’re so dramatic,” Yuta scoffs when Jaehyun stops moving, save for the small trembling of his legs. “It’s only been…” he takes a look at his phone with a clean hand. “...a little over an hour.”

A broken whimper falls from Jaehyun’s mouth that steadily rises in pitch when Yuta’s nails drag lightly against the inside of his thighs. Too much, but still not enough. 

“Do you need anything?” Yuta asks while rhythmically tapping his fingers against Jaehyun’s warm skin. 

Jaehyun tiredly shakes his head, his blood no longer pounding in his ears. 

“Speak to me, princess.”

“No,” he croaks. His voice sounds like it’s been put through the wringer, and it’ll probably bother the hell out of him tomorrow when he’s at work. 

Jaehyun weakly lifts his head to look at where Yuta is sitting. He seems comfortable in the dining chair next to the side of the bed, still in his sweatpants and Death Grips t-shirt as he wipes his hands clean on a hand towel. He’s about to reach for the lube again when Jaehyun changes his mind. 

“Wait,” he interrupts. He licks his dry lips and tries his best to make eye contact. “Kiss me?”

Yuta’s face softens, and he clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Only because you're so cute.”

Jaehyun’s grateful for this little bit of contact even if their makeout session is mostly Yuta doing most of the work while he clumsily tries to follow along. He eventually gives up, but Yuta doesn’t seem to mind anyway—still using a bunch of tongue and biting Jaehyun’s lower lip. It ends with a quick peck, and Yuta pulls away while pushing silver hair back. It shouldn’t be as hot as it is, yet Jaehyun still presses his thighs together. 

“I’ll be right back,” his boyfriend says, slapping Jaehyun’s thigh before stepping somewhere behind him. 

Jaehyun is left with his mouth agape and a stinging sensation traveling up his spine as Yuta fumbles around in what sounds like the closet. 

“You’re gonna love this, baby,” Yuta says with newfound glee in his voice. Jaehyun closes his eyes and silently prays to the high heavens to make it out of this with his sanity still intact.

When he opens them again, Yuta is holding a bright blue and white toy in his hand. 

“I haven’t used this in a _minute_ ,” he tells Jaehyun while inspecting it. “‘Course, I wouldn’t even need to with my own precious fleshlight right here.” Jaehyun feels his face heat up in embarrassment and a little bit of pride.

He flinches when Yuta touches his softening cock, giving it slow strokes to get him back up to speed. To Jaehyun, it’s painful and all too pleasurable at the same time, though Yuta lets him fuck his hand for a little bit. Once his cock is standing up again and curving towards his stomach, Yuta pumps more lube into his hand and crawls onto the bed instead of sitting back on the chair. 

“Look.” Is the simple command Jaehyun is given, and he obediently gazes up at Yuta.

Jaehyun’s eyes widen in surprise when Yuta presses two wet fingers into the toy and languidly spreads them apart inside the toy. He can see the tattooed digits clearly through the transparent silicone pushing in deep and slowly pulling back out. Jaehyun shudders when Yuta pulls out his fingers and a few strings of lube cling to them and slide down his wrist. 

Maneuvering onto his knees and between Jaehyun’s legs, Yuta hovers the toy a couple of inches above his boyfriend’s dick and doesn’t hold back a grin when Jaehyun pushes his hips up to reach the opening. 

“Down boy,” Yuta chides gently. He squeezes Jaehyun’s balls lightly in a warning. 

Jaehyun whimpers but listens anyway. 

He watches with tense shoulders as Yuta teases him with the hole of the toy. Slowly— _excruciatingly_ slowly—rubbing his cockhead with it or putting in just the tip before pulling it out quickly. 

“I’m gonna go nuts,” Jaehyun manages to grit out. “God, you’re gonna make me go insane.”

Yuta smiles sweetly at him. All teeth and crescent eyes full of expectation. “Good.”

It’s still painfully slow, but Jaehyun almost cries tears of joy as he watches with an open mouth and wide eyes as Yuta brings the fleshlight snugly down to the base of his dick. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Yuta says, rubbing Jaehyun’s perineum with his wet fingers. 

“God, please,” Jaehyun begs; the bumps against his shaft push him closer and closer. “Please, I wanna cum.”

Yuta clicks his tongue. “Princess, you get a warm hole to fuck, and you suddenly can’t hold it? Be good for me, mkay?”

Jaehyun sobs and turns his face into the nearest pillow.

“I don’t remember what these buttons do…” Yuta trails off. He’s surprised when he clicks the top one, and the silicone around Jaehyun’s dick whirrs to life and sluggishly swirls around. 

Underneath him, Jaehyun makes a loud, strained noise before sobbing and grabbing his thighs.

“Ah,” Yuta says. He looks down at the toy to confirm his suspicions that Jaehyun’s cum inside while the fleshlight is still moving. 

“It hurts,” Jaehyun cries pitifully. 

Yuta reluctantly pulls off the toy and watches as Jaehyun’s cum rolls out and onto his softening cock. 

“Do you want to stop?” he asks again. 

Jaehyun looks up at him with watery eyes, and Yuta has to force himself not to take his dick out and start jerking it to Jaehyun’s crying face. He settles for palming himself through his jeans.

“No,” Jaehyun answers, wiping his cheeks. “I can keep going.”

With a grin, Yuta lightly drags his nails between Jaehyun’s legs delighting in how he squirms. 

“Good,” Yuta replies, easily sliding the fleshlight back on. And his ears burn with just how broken Jaehyun sounds. “Let’s go through all the modes together, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday yuta u loveable man  
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/tyonppai)  
> -  
> [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kloseted)


End file.
